A Friend?
by NedDenLover
Summary: My first fan story has finally been published! This is just a little story about little Netherlands and little Denmark. Made up while working in a supermarket... (you should have seen my face xD). It's too short for a real summary, so please read it and tell me what I could improve. Note: the characters are kids; they don't speak English... Ty SuperCrazyGirl for the Danish help


"Galt!", "galt!", "igen galt!"

Another mundane summer day had arrived and a young Dane, distracted as always due to its short concentration span, was standing in front of a random pond in a place he couldn't quite recall having visited before. But it didn't really matter, the Dane would find a way to get back home anyway; rambunctious cats always seem to be able to get back on their feet. Only in this month already he had seemed to be able to wander off, end up in whatever random country reachable for the little one and get back a few days later, emaciated and covered with dirt all over his proud royal garment, and that thrice.

"lort!"

shouted the infuriated Dane, having failed to hit his 'froggy' target after all the effort he had put into his last throw. Loud croaky sounds escaped the terraqueous creature, as like it was deriding the enraged yet young and thus feeble Dane. He sat down, took a deep breath and glanced around with his deep blue eyes. He had already forgotten about the frog and was now taking his time to assess the situation. Where had he wandered off to this time?  
All he could remember was leaving his hometown to… do something… he couldn't really remember what… But it was important indeed! The Dane shrugged; worrying wouldn't help him get back home. Now what way did he come from?

"umm"… "tja"…

"suk!"

The Dane was definitely lost. He tried to recall his rather impetuous journey, starting with his home, through places that currently escaped his mind, all towards the pond. It was at that moment, the boy almost fully being focussed on his journey, that the Dane felt the presence of another being behind him. Another angry farmer?! Admittedly, he had narrowly escaped the last angry peasant while crossing its pumpkin patch, but wasn't he now on the commons of this town? He hadn't seen a ranch while heading to the pond, or at least, not as he could recall… but as he hadn't really been paying attention to his surroundings the last few hours, he wasn't sure of the credibility of his memories. The Dane shook his head, again distracted from the possible danger behind him, until he heard the being rustling behind him. The young boy froze, it was as like he was bound by fear, the ground being his shackles. His heart started racing. What was about to happen?! He gathered all his valour, which wasn't hard to find if he just believed in himself, and turned around with as much power as he could muster, only to see a somewhat calico bunny nibbling on a blade of grass now flinching at the sight of the tumbling Dane. There he lay, the boy who thought to bravely engage in battle, staring right into two flustered black eyes. The poor bunny, trembling with fear, seemed to be transfixed with anxiety. The Dane observed the critter before trying to pick it up, but the stubborn creature wasn't going to let its foe take her hostage without a fight, hence she hopped onto the Dane's head to subsequently use her strong and developed legs to jump once more, taking a head start, slamming the boy's head towards the ground with the pressure the rabbit put into its leap.

"For helvede!"

was all the boy could utter, spitting out clods of soil. The Dane couldn't believe it! That fur just let him eat dirt! This meant war, and the rabbit knew it.

"Vent til jeg fanger dig!"

The boy helped himself on his feet and started his hunt, almost getting down on all fours to chase his prey. The bunny, having availed itself of the 'fortuitous' occurrence, was now heading towards a ditch, which she defied by merely jumping over it. The Dane, on the contrary, wasn't gifted with the same talent as the critter and now needed some time to find a solution to overcome the obstacle. At that moment he remembered his axe, being at his back all this time. The clever boy slammed the pole-arm into the ditch, ventured the leap and landed on the other side of the body of water, giving himself a short breather, before continuing the pursuit.

* * *

After a spree of running and jumping, the boy noticed the bunny having a certain destination in mind, as it seemed to be following a particular route. And it was; in the distance, behind a myriad of beeches, the Dane saw the top of what seemed to be a farmstead. The bunny arrived first, completely exhausted, and used its strong feet as brakes. She had won! She had gotten rid of the giant, or that was what she thought. Fully convinced of her victory, the bunny turned her head, astonished by the sight of a complete Dane in mid-air, who apparently had used its last strength to catch the critter by tossing himself into the air. The boy fell to the ground, imprisoning the bunny with his arms.

"Fanget!", "Endelig!"

The Dane couldn't be more gratified with his catch. He was about to shout some more satisfactory words, yet a powerful twinge passed through its body, followed by a loud shriek. What happened just there took the Dane some time to comprehend. Although the pain was heavy, he didn't recall screaming, let alone moving his mouth at all. All went quiet, and the Dane now took some time to observe his surroundings, something that might have been useful a few hours ago. He felt the trembling rabbit inside his hands that functioned as her cage. The boy stood up, still holding its hostage, and tried to find the source of the screaming he just witnessed. In the silence that surrounded him, he finally heard the sobbing sound that seemed to be coming from the shed that had been left unnoticed up to that moment. The Dane started approaching the big door that seemed to be the entrance of the building, the sobbing becoming louder with every step. Finally one meter away from the door, the Dane cogitated his actions, for the first time in his life. If he was going to enter the shed, he did, this time, want to be prepared.

"Klar? Okay, så går vi!"

The little boy opened the rather heavy door and entered the dark place. This time, the sobbing seemed to be clearly audible, the only thing left for the Dane was to find its source. And there it was: in front of a wooden rabbit hutch, a blonde, slightly longhaired boy sat, his face covered with its hands. Denmark completely ossified, being unable to conceive the sight he was witnessing. He had never seen such beauty. The boy's golden blond hair gleamed in presence of the few beams of light coming through the ceiling. Its blank skin bearing a perfect smoothness. While being focussed on the other human, the Dane started closing the grip of his hands, to dissatisfaction of the white bunny that responded with a snap. The Dane recoiled, letting out a slight cry, frowning at the fluff that had set its teeth into his flesh.

It was quiet… too quiet…

The Dane turned its head towards the hutch, now looking straight into two glistening green eyes.

He stood there.. he couldn't turn away…

The sight of the other even made him blush, but he couldn't retreat. He was frozen there, right at the spot. And thus he stood there, his cheeks shining a pure pink.

After a few seconds, the blond nation started to observe the savage, stumbling upon the critter he was carrying. He stiffened, the Dane noticing the other's dismay. The kid now started crying louder than before, screaming "papa! Papa! Hij heeft mijn Nijn!" The Dane couldn't quite grasp the latter and was still looking at the crying boy, unable to utter a word. Suddenly, the boy stood, beginning to walk towards the Dane, still crying, shouting something that looked like "gæf terög!" The shocked Dane now looked at the boy, the rabbit, the pointing finger of the boy and the thing it seemed to be pointing at: the Dane, or wait, the bunny… The Dane finally understood and held the bunny in front of himself as to point out that he was willing to give it back. But what if the other thought he was going to drop it?! The Dane, running out of options, ultimately uttered

"Er den din?"

…Wide eyes examined the Dane, it was obvious that the two weren't able to understand each other, and the boy wasn't sure how to react. The Dane started walking towards the Dutchy who responded by walking in the opposite direction until he reached a wall, being trapped between the Dane and robust concrete. The Netherlands cowered, the Dane still coming closer, till all sound left the shed. The boy's heart faltered; it was over, he was done for, the savage would use its axe to murder him and take his bunny with him. But nothing happened.

When the Dutchy opened his eyes, he looked right into two pleased familiar black eyes. Then he looked behind it, seeing the wide smile of the other nation.

"Kom nu!" "Tag den da!"

The blond nation grabbed its bunny, checking for any damage the savage might have inflicted upon her, but noticed that she was fine and turned back to the Dane, seeing the lacerated trousers of the Dane and his blood soaked legs. The Dutchy gasped, the Dane looking at him with a questioning face. As the other nation kept staring at his pants, the Dane turned to check them and blenched upon the sight of his torn and reddish trousers, stumbling over his own feet, falling to the ground.

Everything went dark…

* * *

When the boy opened his eyes, a foul pain kicked in, making him crouch, the Dutchy almost falling of his chair due to the sudden movement. They looked at each other, both blushing this time. The Dane looked around, noticing he was tucked in a bed that seemed to be the other's, the other also having put a wet flannel onto its head to sooth the concussion and the following headache. He started into the Dutchy's eyes, who now noticed how awkward the whole situation was.

"Ehm, je was gevallen… en… ik wist gewoon niet hoe ik je anders moest helpen! Ehm..."

was all he could stumble, but the Dane didn't need an explanation and nodded, silencing the other. They kept staring for another while until both of them, utterly exhausted, fell asleep, the Dane in the Dutchy's bed, the Dutchy on the rocking chair, and Nijntje on the foot, all content.


End file.
